


great birthday present, sammy

by itsmyusualday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Diary/Journal, Gen, Random & Short, Swearing, Wordcount: 100, i guess, i love that there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualday
Summary: no self-respecting teenage boy would ever write in a diary. thanks for the gift that i'll NEVER USE, SAM





	great birthday present, sammy

**Dear Diary,**

**This is stupid I can't believe Sam bought me a DIARY for my birthday. "A journal," he says. No Sam. You bitch. This is obviously a diary. No teenage boy has a diary. I know you're reading it now, SAMMY. I know this is a trick to get me to write down my feelings. Nice try, I don't have feelings. Fuck off.**

 

"Cool diary," said Benny.

Dean slapped it out of his hands. "Stop reading that. It's personal."

Benny picked it back up and flipped through it. "It's completely empty except the first page."

"Yeah," said Dean. " _Personal_."


End file.
